Panem Neo-Fallen
by Hyungdae Park
Summary: After Katniss Everdeen and her fellow rebels die, President Snow's great-great grandson, Nicholaus Snow, becomes King Nicholaus Snow I of Panem. The first thing he does as a king is destroying District 13. The second is preparing the 76th Hunger Games... NOT a happy ending.
1. Prologue 1

Prologue #1

A game to end all games.

A quell to end every quells.

It all begins with a new ruler. A KING.

And, it will also begin with getting rid of the mockingjays.

District 1

Dad is staring at the TV so intense that I worry the screen will shatter to pieces. I have no idea what this is about. The Games that I learned at history classes? I always dozed of at those classes. No wonder my history grade was so bad.

The lady from the Capitol is wearing a smile which is a bit too wide and looks like a fake.

"Happy, happy, happy Hunger Games! and may the odds EVER be in your favor!" she yells.

"Dad, what EXACTLY is this about? I have to watch my shows." I grumble. Dad says nothing, which is surprising because he always responses to anything I say no matter what the question is.

The lady presses a button in front of her. There is a strange whooshing sound. About ten seconds later, the sound stops. Now, a name is projected on the screen behind the lady.

"Jasper Dent! Jasper Dent, living on 9 Emerald Avenue, District One! Congratulations, you will represent District One with another tribute in the 76th Hunger Games!"

Jasper Dent is my name. I wonder what a tribute means.


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue #2

District 12

My great-grandmother must have been crazy.

So was William's great-grandfather.

When they took grandpa a month ago, they said it was because of his parents.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

When they took William's grandpa away after his family returned from District Two four years ago, it was thanks to Gale Hawthorne, William's great-grandfather.

Now, they're taking me and William away.

Maybe it would have been better if Everdeen and Mellark and Hawthorne didn't rebel.

At least our grandfathers wouldn't be dead now.

The Capitol doesn't seem to like their pet birds out of their cage too long.

The birds enjoyed their freedom for a while, and now their fee time is over.

And our great-grandparents had let them out of their cage.

So, it's time for the Capitol to get rid of the bird-liberators.


	3. Chapter 1

Dandelion.

That was the name I got, five days after my birth.

My grandfather, Rye Mellark. He said that the name just popped out of nowhere. He said that a dandelion always meant little hope to him, and that I gave him hope just by being there.

He must have been a bit careless when he chose my name anyway, because now he's been executed by the Capitol with his sister and I'm being carried away to the Capitol as a tribute of District Twelve with Mister William Hawthorne, the glorious great-grandson of the mighty Gale Hawthorne.

What a pot of great hope.

The crazy Capitol woman who looks no older than my 23-year-old sister Marydith clears her throat and opens her mouth. Her lips are painted red, so intense and disturbing that it reminds me of the blood we all will be shedding in the arena.

"Uh, dears, I KNOW you must be quite frustrated about parting with your families and going in the arena, but you see, this train-" She waves her arms around the dining room- "is actually just like a five-star hotel. You just enjoy this for a long, long time, go into the arena, and you're representing your district, just like a TV star! Gorgeous, right dears?"

Sure, William and I are representing our district by being in a fancy dormitory for a while and then murdering a bunch of teens before being killed ourselves.

The Capitol woman keeps talking about how lucky we are to be in this crazy games. We will be able to dine just like famous people, we can see famous people ourselves, we can train just like athletes we see in TV, we will wear fancy clothes just like great singers, and so on.

I'm getting tired of her 'just-like's when William interferes her.

"Okay Likia, we really ARE exited about going to the Capitol, being made pretty for interview, and then being murdered. We also are interested in meeting famous people who will see us like livestock ready for slaughter, though I fear coal powder from our district wouldn't make the meat very tasty. So can you just be quiet?" I always adored this feature of William Hawthorne. Straightforward and sarcastic. Plus, how come he bothered to remember the Capitol woman's name?

The Capitol woman-Likia-just gives William a cross look and turns her eyes to the fashion journal she was reading. I think she understands that she should at least be quiet about going into the arena in front of us.

I know I wasn't exactly good at history, but at least I remember what I learned about the Games. It was basically just 12 boys and 12 girls trying to murder each other. I wonder if tributes from District 13 will take part in the Games this time. Maybe the king destroyed the District, just like his ancestors did almost one-and-a-half centuries ago. And probably he is lying about it right now, saying that District 13 is well and alive just like the other 12 districts.

According to what I read in my history book, people during the Dark Years lived like a bunch of beggars, or slaves. They mostly livedin shacks except a few wealthy merchants, ate food which I think was similar to the one our parakeet Mary eats every day, and, of course, there were the Hunger Games. But we are living in suitable houses, not exactly a five-star-hotel, yes, but still decent houses. Marydith and I drink a cup of calcium-rich chocolate milk every days, and the Games are just what we have to take boring tests about at our school.

At least, the king took us two away because of our proud great-grandparents.

I wonder what would it be like if Everdeen and her fellow mockingjays never rebelled. Of course there would have been the Games. This year's Games would be about 170th Hunger Games instead of 76th, but we would be used to it. We wouldn't be lost in panic and anger, like what my family and friends were. Plus, maybe we would not be the tributes, maybe someone else, someone especially poor to put one's name in the glass ball over 40 times. I'm not sure which reality would be better. Either way, Everdeen's rebel was clearly a risky one. Maybe it would have been better if she never started it.

Our train passes through District Eight. District Eight, which I remember as the clothes-making district. After the Games were over, it also became Panem's fashion center next to the Capitol. Today, you have to go here to watch every major fashion shows. At least, that has been true until now. I don't know what the king will do with the district from now on.

And there is District Seven. My friend Megan moved there a couple of years ago. She said it was okay, with trees everywhere you look. The only drawback, she said, was that the district also had a lot of insects that live in trees. Maybe the king would send someone there and-

No, I say to myself, DON'T think about the king. Or the Games. Or the Capitol. Or what the king would do to the districts. Or to my family and my friends. Or anything else, for that matter. Maybe I should just focus on the sandwich in front of me. The sandwich is quite tasty, with a slice of pink and fluffy ham and fresh sheet of lettuce. The bun is not bad to. Maybe it was made by a top baker in District Nine, and her son or daughter was taken away for the Games...

No. Even concentrating on the sandwich seems to remind me of the Games. Now, everything in Panem seems to be saying, 'The Games, the Games. Think of the Games.'

"Nearly there, darlings," Likia announces, slightly quieter than she was half an hour ago. William grumbles about something. I don't bother to ask what he just said. It won't matter.

After all, nothing will matter once we enter the arena.


End file.
